Love I Not Honour More
by CaseUnknown
Summary: A wounded Union Jane Rizzoli, who is dressed as a man, ends up in Maura Isles' make shift hospital house where medical attention is given to her. What they don't know is that this meeting would bring about a drastic change in their lives. Set towards the end of the Civil War. Rizzles. (May or may not be completed.)
1. Prologue

Rating: T-ish because of a slightly darkish writing, mention of rough sex, and sex toy. I am not sure how to change ratings within the chapters of the same stories. So, I am going to let it remain in K, as that is most of the chapters' ratings. If the rating needs to shift, I will just state it at the beginning and hint at why the rating is thus.

Anyhow, here's the Prologue. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Come on, Frankie! It's perfectly safe. The log will hold the both of us." Jane beckoned to her younger brother to follow her up the fallen tree trunk. The creek beneath it was calm and still. It wasn't that deep too, and both Jane and Frankie could have easily waded across. But, being Jane, when she spotted the log, they just had to cross it.

"You sure 'bout that? What if I fall in? I don't wanna drown!" Frankie wailed back.

"Oh, come on! You won't fall unless I either push you, or you lose your balance. Just trust me on this. We'll get across."

Frankie pouted and reluctantly put his foot forward. The other foot followed closely behind. He shuffled awkwardly until, slowly but surely, he made his way to where Jane was – the middle of the log.

"There, see? It wasn't that bad ain't it?" encouraged Jane. She turned around, practically ran to the end of the trunk, and jumped off onto the forest floor. Frankie, now confident that he was stable enough, followed suit. However, he did not keep his eyes open and ended up tripping over a branch, causing him to tumble onto the ground. He lay there, stunned for a moment.

Jane came running up to him. "Frankie! You all right?" she asked as she shook his shoulders. His head lolled back and forth, and he was not responsive "Uh, Frankie? You'd better not be playin' with me now." For Jane was seriously starting to get alarmed.

Frankie couldn't stand it anymore. His body shook as he chuckled. "Ouch!" He yelled when Jane punched him in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"That was for faking it just now. Thought you were really conked out there." Jane offered her hand to Frankie and lifted him up. "Let's go look for them berries that we chanced across the last time." Jane said.

They tramped through the woods, keeping their eyes peeled for the berry bushes that they had seen the last time. They weren't worried about getting home in time. Far often than not, they gave their mother a royal headache when they crept out of the house in the late afternoon and wouldn't show till the next day.

Jane preferred to camp out under the stars, and now that Frankie was old enough, she'd let him accompany her. When they did return back home, their mother would, without fail, start up one of her famous lectures about safety and that the next time they sneaked away, she would tan their breeches. She rarely ever carried out her threats. For she was always busy with the household cooking - especially since all Jane could cook was corn bread and boiled eggs – and their youngest brother, Tommy, was still a year old and still on breast milk at least once a day. Besides, Jane and Frankie usually managed to appease their mom by giving her a bucket of berries or a bunch of wildflowers that they picked from the woods.

As night began to fall, and the moon kissed the sun till it faded away, Jane stopped at a clearing and decided to call it a day. They had managed to fill both their buckets with berries.

She flopped down on her back and stared up at the sky. Stars were starting to litter across the sky. She studied the sky carefully before she found what she was looking for. "Hey, Frankie, you see that two stars on top, followed by three below, and another two below? That's called Orion." She pointed out the constellation that she found.

Frankie looked at where Jane's finger was pointing. "Man, he looks real weird. There ain't no head." Jane laughed at his comment.

Her head snapped up when she suddenly had a weird feeling. She liked to call it her gut talking. Over the years, she had learned to trust this instinct whenever it came up. And now, it was telling her that something was really wrong back home.

She nudged Frankie. "I think we should go back home. Feels like something's happening."

"Feels? I'm tired already, let's wait till tomorrow." Frankie grumbled.

"Fine, then I'll go by myself and leave you here alone." Jane replied as she stood up. Frankie decided that he didn't want to be left alone. He grumbled even more as he stood up too and took after Jane.

The closer she got to home the more nervous she became, and she also smelled smoke. As soon as that smell wafted over to her, she took off running. She ran and ran. She didn't care that the branches were slapping and scratching her face. She only cared about getting home.

The sight stopped her dead in her tracks. The house was on fire. The flames were licking and tearing the house apart. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure blending back into the forest.

A beam fell down and caused another shot of flame. That snapped Jane out of her shock, and she ran down the small slope. "MA! PA! TOMMY!"

She couldn't see anyone standing around outside the house. Frankie joined Jane a minute later. "Frankie! Get into town now. I'm gonna go in and see if I can get to them." Jane said as she was about to dash into the burning house.

Frankie caught her arm and grabbed her into a bear hug. "Jane. What do you think you are doing? There's no way I am going to let you go in. It's too dangerous!"

Jane struggled against Frankie, trying to break free. "Jane, please, don't do this. You know that there is no way you can go in there and just walk out again." Frankie reasoned.

Jane knew that what Frankie said was true. She would probably catch on fire as soon as she entered. She relaxed and stopped her struggling to let Frankie know that he could let go now.

Dropping to her knees, she sobbed aloud as she watched the tendrils of smoke curled its way up to the full moon that hung above it.

* * *

Eight years later – Civil War

_BOOM BOOM BOOM_

The cannons fired close by. _From whose side?_ Jedidiah wasn't too sure. All he cared about was staying alive. They had been fighting for over an hour. Gunpowder smoke hung thickly over the battlefield. This wasn't the hardest battle that Jedidiah had been in, but it was one of the smokiest. He coughed into his elbow as he reloaded his musket. _Please be over soon…please be over soon…please be over soon…_

As if on cue, there was a sudden blare of the trumpet. It took quite a few blasts before the fighting subsided and three figures came into view. There was the bugler, a soldier carrying a white flag, and the captain of the enemy they were fighting – the Confederates.

Jedidiah sighed in relief. _A win for our side this time! _Wearily, the soldier picked themselves up and got to work in clearing up the battlefield and collecting the surrendered prisoners.

Jedidiah felt a hand come to lay heavily on his shoulder. He turned around and found one of his comrades, Thomas, standing beside him. "Hey, Jed, me and the other guys are heading down to the saloon down town. Forgot what its name is. Anyways, if you're coming, wait by the front road."

"Sure thing, Tom." Jedidiah replied.

* * *

The road back to the camp was dark, as Night made an appearance. She enjoyed the times like this, where she could get temporary relief from all her nightmares.

Images of the rough sex with one of the call girls and the booze imbibed were still stuck in Jane's mind. The guys that went with her had cheered when Jedidiah the soldier had called for a room and brought that girl up. Jane always made sure that the lights were all out and that they made out in the dark. That way, girls would never know what was really giving them pleasure.

She was still thankful for that time she bumped into that roving gypsy trader. She had come upon him when she was on her way to join the army as Jedidiah. She had spotted that thing and immediately asked about it, knowing that it would probably come into use.

The gypsy saw that gleam in her eyes and instantly knew what she was going to aim for. He explained to her what is was used for, how useful this would be for a disguise, and that this was called a _dildo_. Jane bought it on the spot.

The entrance to the camp came into view. Sergeant Vince Korsak greeted her when he caught sight of her walking towards her tent. Out of the entire world, only Korsak, her lieutenant, Cavanaugh, the emancipated slave who was also her closest friend - Frost, and her brother, knew who Jedidiah really was. In fact, she owed it to Korsak that she was in this regiment. He was the one that managed to clear things with Lieutenant Cavanaugh, and explain what Jane's true purpose for joining the army.

Jane waved back as she ducked into the tent. A chloroform soaked handkerchief was immediately clasped over her mouth and nose as she entered in. What woke her up next was a pain she never, ever wanted to experience again in her life. She couldn't scream, for a gag was placed over her mouth.

She looked over at her right hand, where the source of her pain was coming from. To her horror, there was a shiny scalpel sticking out of her hand. The left hand was the next to be impaled, and the pain nearly made her black out again.

The face hovering above her suddenly came into view. The surprise at seeing him punched her in the gut. It was none other than the surgeon that was within the same regiment. Jane had only glanced at him once or twice before when he was helping the wounded after the battle.

"Jaaaaane! You remember me?" his cold voice sent shiver down her spine. That voice brought back a memory that went back eight years ago. Just a week before her house burned down, she had heard that same voice call out to her when she was in the woods. She had never found out who had called her. Now she knew.

Out of the darkness, another voice called her name. "Jane!" It was Korsak.

The surgeon snarled as he realised that someone would be approaching soon. He was so abrupt in his departure that he did not even bother to bring the scalpels with him.

What happened next was all a blur to Jane. Korsak discovered her, crucified to the ground. Jane only remembered snatches of chaste whispers between Korsak and Cavanaugh.

_"Where is the nearest place we can bring her? She's bleeding real badly from her hands." _

_"__I think there's this make-shift hospital near here. Think it's ran by this lady named Maura or something." _

_"Let's bring her there then." _ The gag was removed first, followed by the scalpels.

That was the move that finally made her black out.


	2. The Injured and Wounded

*UPDATE*

*I was just planning and looking ahead, and I will need to change the time period somewhat. It still is in the Civil War, but, it will be towards the _end _ of the war. So, yeah, just that change.*

AN: So, I had this idea of writing a story set during the civil war, where Maura and Jane are kind of on the opposite sides. _Kind of._ Like I said before, I am not an American; therefore, a lot of information comes from what I have learnt in the past, and recent internet research. If there are any mistakes, feel more than welcome to inform me and I will make necessary corrections! As always, reviews are swell, and would make my day. Enjoy. :)

* * *

"Someone pass me a roll of cotton gauze!" Maura shouted to one of the passing helpers. Her house was packed with wounded soldiers lying all over the place. Able-bodied people, and other not so severely injured soldiers, scurried around and did their best to aid the injured. Whether it was passing a cup of water to a parched Confederate, or tossing a blanket over a shivering Yankee.

A roll of gauze was eventually passed to Maura, who then promptly attended to the bleeding boy. She thought of him as a boy, for his face looked no older than eighteen.

"I am going to remove your jacket, wash the wound with alcohol, and then dress it. This is probably going to hurt quite a bit. I wish I had something to let you bite on, or some kind of anaesthesia, but I don't." Maura did as she had said. She cut off the fabric covering the jagged bullet wound, placed a basin under his arm, and poured the alcohol over the gash.

Here, the boy could not help the cry of pain. Maura gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. Just bear with me a little while longer. Almost done." she soothed. A short while later, she had the injury all clean and bandaged up.

The boy thanked her as she gathered up the scraps, basin, and other various tools that she had used. She smiled back at him and moved over to cup his cheek. "Get well soon."

It was only two in the afternoon, but Maura felt tired enough to sleep for an entire day. No, make that two days. She had been on her feet since six this morning. This was expected, though. She knew that her house would be turned into a make shift hospital. After all, when you are the town's unofficial doctor, your help would be the most sought after in a time of war.

She plopped down on one of the rare empty spots near the staircase. Oh! How she wished her father and mother were still alive. Their being here would be of so much help. Her dad had been the one who taught her almost all of what she knew about medicine. The rest, she learned from books. And having her mom around to talk to was something Maura missed dreadfully.

"She sat a wonderin' and ponderin', of things I know not. /I wonder if, she would accept a penny for her thought?" a low, husky – or, as some like to say, whiskey soaked – voice drawled.

Maura turned to look at the speaker who was sitting to the right of her. She had to do a double take. The speaker looked like a girl, but at the same time, he or she looked like a guy. The hair was of a shoulder length, black and curly. The facial features looked faintly Italian, with high arching eyebrows, slightly jutting cheekbones, a well-defined nose, and a clean shaven face. Man or woman, the person was obviously a well put together individual. The figure was currently half slouching, half lying against the wall.

"I'm sorry, was my _put together on the spot_ rhyme so bad?" the person teasingly asked.

Maura admonished herself for staring for too long. "Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to stare. And, no, it wasn't bad at all."

The soldier chuckled. "Haha! So you admit that you were staring!"

Maura felt herself start to flush red at her neck. "Well, it's just that, uh, I didn't know whether you're a, uh, girl or a guy."

The person grinned and beckoned her to move closer. "I am a woman. But don't let nobody know. As a female, the name would be Jane Rizzoli. As a male, I am Jedidiah Romana." Jane whispered.

"Ah, I see." Maura beamed, showing off her dimples. If she were surprised, she didn't show it. "I am Maura Isles, unofficial doctor of this town. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" Maura extended her hand to shake Jane's. Only then did she notice that both of Jane's hands were bandaged. "I am sorry. I didn't notice your hands."

Jane ruefully smiled back at Maura. "Nah, no need to apologize."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you injure yourself there?"

"I'd rather not say now. Suffice enough to tell you that it was done by one of those who're on my side, the Union."

Maura really couldn't have been able to tell which side Jane was on. The uniform Jane wore was faded and torn and dirty till it looked like brown, threadbare fabric that was stitched together.

Maura didn't really take sides – although, she would be a Confederate as she lived in Florida. Being a doctor, she did not discriminate against her patients. Rebels, Yankees, blacks, or white, they were all humans and deserved to be treated as such.

"You didn't answer my question, you know." Jane spoke up.

"I wasn't really thinking of anything, actually. Just wanted to sit down for a breather."

"You sure do look like you need a break. I am glad that there are people like you that run this kind of make shift hospital that aids everyone. Especially since, here in Florida, this would be considered enemy lines for me."

Just then, one of the volunteer nurses called for help with a patient who was bleeding profusely from the side.

Maura immediately snapped up, but before she went to lend a hand, she turned to face Jane and said what she said to every patient, "Get well soon."

* * *

Her hands hurt. It hurt so much. The volunteer that had helped clean and bandage the wound looked about ready to faint herself. The scalpels had gone clean through both the middle of her hand, leaving a laceration through which blood was freely flowing from. She nearly fainted when the alcohol hit the mutilated flesh.

"Here, I am not supposed to let anyone drink this alcohol, even if it's to dull the pain, since we are low on it. But, I'll pour you a small cup." the young lady said as she poured the liquid in a chipped wooden mug. She blushed when Jedidiah the soldier put his hand to the cup to help guide it to his mouth, accidentally letting his fingers linger a little too long over hers. Jane smirked a little. She usually always had this effect on other ladies.

Jane was left to herself as the nurse bustled off to help the others. Jane felt her eyes start to droop. She was about to let them shut completely, when she heard the _poof_ of a skirt as someone plopped down on the steps toward the left of her.

Jane turned to find herself looking at a profile of another young lady. She seemed to be in deep thought. Jane impulsively made up a couplet to attract the lady's, and almost regretted it when the young lady turned to face her and stared at her for a tad too long.

Jane had to chuckle when she heard the reason why the lady had freely admitted that she was staring. Her breath stalled when Maura smiled as she introduced herself. She couldn't help but notice the adorable dimples that appeared when Maura beamed at her. She had surprised even herself when she told Maura her real gender. But, there was something about Maura that made Jane feel different, that made Jane feel that she could trust her.

Alas, the subject of her hands had to be brought up. For a moment, memories of Charles Hoyt, the surgeon, and his scalpels came unbidden to her brain. Something that she never wanted to experience ever again. But that bastard was still out there. Jane knew that she had to find him.

As she silently watched Maura leave to attend to the other patient, a poem came to mind, which she silently mumbled aloud.

_Thou whose locks outshine the sun,  
Golden tresses, wreathed in one,  
As the braided streamlets run!_

Another Rebel that sat close to her jokingly poked her by saying, "You a walking poetry spouter? You sound like a moon-eyed romantic."

If that were spoken to put a barb in her smiling disposition, she didn't feel it at all. Instead, Jane felt a warm glow settle in her heart, as if something was over and something has scarcely begun.

* * *

AN: There was a les mis reference here. Kudos to anyone who can find. Although, I did change one the word – the word "is" to "was."


	3. She Walks in Beauty

AN: How is everything? Hope this chapter is good. Reviews are awesome and would make my day. Plus, tell me if you wanna see anything happen. Different ideas are always great and I will try my best to fit it in. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Maura sighed when she stepped out onto the porch. Night had fallen, the stars were twinkling in the dark curtain of the sky, and the moon smiled down at earth. Maura walked down the steps and moved towards her garden, which she had neglected, hence, its woefully deplorable state.

A voice somewhere behind her suddenly quoted a piece of poetry.

"_She walks in beauty, like the night_

_Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

_And all that's best of dark and bright_

_Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_"

"Thus mellowed to that tender light/Which heaven to gaudy day denies." Maura finished off the poem as she whirled around and, once more, found herself facing Jane.

When Maura had left Jane to attend to other patients that afternoon, she had been constantly thinking of Jane.

Sure, Maura had heard of several other girls that had dressed as a man in order to join the army. She had even met a few before. But, there was something different about Jane. She did not act like the other ladies that joined the army. She did not put on a certain "swag" to act more like a man. She seemed to know exactly how a gentlemanly soldier should act. Not a boorish, uncultured brute. Not someone who thought that the only way to act more like a man, was to flirt with every single female that crossed her path.

"You again!" Maura greeted Jane. "Is this how you are going to greet me every time you see me? By quoting poetry?" Maura jested as she clambered back up the porch and settled herself next to Jane, who was sitting on the floor, with legs fully extended in front of her, back leaned back against the wall, and hands under the jacket that was spread over her torso.

"Weeeelllll, probably, since you don't seem to notice me, I'll need to always recite one to get your attention." came a snarky reply.

"Well," Maura countered "maybe if you stopped hiding in the corners or on the floor, I would probably notice you."

Jane opened her mouth to come up with a retort, but she couldn't, so she simply _humphed_ in reply and used her shoulder to give Maura's shoulder a playful bump. Maura couldn't keep the wince that came out both from her mouth and facial expression. Jane saw it and immediately asked, "I'm sorry, I didn't hit that hard did I?"

Maura nodded her head. "No, it's not that. One of the wounded soldiers had dug his fingernails into my skin when I helped to clean the gash." she explained simply.

"Oh, does that happen often?"

"Not really. But it does happen at least once a week. Someone will usually always, scratch, punch, or maybe even bite."

"Man, that sounds like a really painful job."

"Well, it cannot be helped because we are not that high on alcohol or anaesthetic supplies. It would be more important that we clean the wound than to numb the pain. Studies have shown that if you do not clean a wound thoroughly, there will be risk of infections of various kinds, which might lead to fever, diarrhoea, or even pneumonia, which, in turn, runs the high risk of death. So you see, a washed wound is important."

Jane seemed a bit taken aback by the wealth of information that was coming out of Maura's mouth. "Whoa there, Doc. Okay, I get the point. Clean the wound, let the soldier use you as a punching bag."

Maura looked shock. "Oh, no. I don't let the soldiers scratch me. It simply cannot be helped. And not every soldier would do that, anyways."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Maur, I was simply being sarcastic." _Maur_, the nickname had simply rolled off her tongue. She heard another sharp intake of breath that Maura took.

"Th-that's what my parents used to call me." Maura whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll remember not to call you that again."

"No, no. It's okay. It's just that I haven't been called that for about eight years now."

"This time, I hope _you _don't mind me asking. But, may I know what happened to your parents? I noticed that there was a picture, of a couple, hanging over the fireplace. Is it of your parents?"

Maura pause a bit. "I don't mind. And, yes, that is a picture of them, taken the day after they got married. Till this day, I think of them daily. Not a day or night passes when a small memory will flit through my mind." Maura sighed and sounded wistful. "They were happily married for the next thirteen years, before they died. I was twelve when they murdered."

"_Murdered?_"

"Yes. I was over at my grandma's house that night. When I returned home the next morning, my dad was tied up and posed on the wooden rocking chair and my mom was bound, lying on the floor. Both throats were slit. And there was one china teacup, which apparently came from my mom's collection, lying toppled on the floor. The police were never able to get to the bottom of their deaths. But, luckily, according to the person, to be exact, doctor Pike, who examined my mom's body, she was not raped. And they both died a painless death, for the police and doctor were both quite sure that the murder weapon was probably a scalpel."

Maura glanced over at Jane, uncertain what her reaction would be. What she wasn't not expecting, was for Jane's face to turn pale, and for her eyes to widen, dilating her pupils till it looked pure black. She looked wild, lost, and almost beastlike.

"Uh, Jane? Jane?" Maura warily put a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Did you say a toppled teacup, scalpel, and a slit throat?"

"Yes, I did."

Jane did a few calculations. Maura said her parents were killed when she was twelve, hadn't been called by nickname in eight years, which meant that Maura was now twenty years old. That also meant that Jane was four years older than her, making Jane sixteen when Maura's parents were murdered and also, in the same year, that misfortune happened to Jane that would change her life forever. That two events had happened within the exact same year.

"Did he burn down the house?" Jane's voice rasped.

"No, he did not. Jane, please tell me what is going on. The look on your face is scaring me." Maura asked with a mixture of fear and firmness.

Jane was silent for a minute or two before she responded. "My parents were murdered too. The scenario would be a bit different, for they both were not bound and it looked like a surprise attack. Plus, the house was set on fire. But, the alleged murder weapon was also a scalpel, and the murderer had also left a teacup behind. This monster that murdered your parents sounds like he murdered mine too."

Now, it was Maura who was too stunned to speak. "Do you mean to say that that guy could have been a serial killer?"

"Probably. Maura, that's not all. My baby brother, Tommy, was killed when the house burned down. The roof fell down on his trundle bed and crushed him." tears were starting to flow down Jane's dark, brooding eyes. "You know where my other brother, Frankie, and I were? We were out gallivanting in the woods. We thought it'll be fun to sneak out and camp under stars. He was twelve, too, at that time. Big for his size. Maybe, if he and I had been at home, the two of us and my dad could have probably prevented all that from happening."

"Oh, Jane, Jane." Maura pulled her into an embrace, running her hand up and down Jane's back. Maura's own eyes were starting to water too. Her own heart ached for both her own and Jane's tragic story.

Jane pulled away from the embrace, rubbing her eyes with jacket sleeves as she did so. However, Maura kept her hand on her back, for which Jane was thankful. She had never, never, ever, ever, been so open about her past before. The only people who knew were sergeant Korsak, lieutenant Cavanaugh, the former slave, Frost, and her brother whom she knew not where he was.

Only Frankie was the only one who truly knew how she felt. She had never met someone else who had also been through the horror of losing both parents in one night. But, here, with this girl she hardly knew – here, she had found solace, someone who knew the dagger that will be forever stuck in the heart.

Jane grinned sheepishly. "My, I must look like the biggest idiot. I hardly know you, yet here I am, bawling into your shoulder. And I didn't even ask you how you are doing. I was focused on my own story."

"Don't be silly! I did tell you my story too. And I am more than happy that you decided to confide in me."

"Ha! You are such a nice individual, I bet you have tons of friends lying around just waiting to talk to you."

Maura's face fell and Jane regretted what she had just said. "Um, did I say something wrong this time?"

"I don't – don't really have any real friends." Maura hesitated.

"What! You've gotta be kidding me! How can that be so?" Jane exclaimed.

"I've never been that good with keeping human relationships for a long period of time. People usually get tired of me and gradually fade away."

"Then I think they are all fools!" Jane loudly condemned.

"They very might well be." Maura laughed. "Come on, _Jedidiah_, it is bed time. Another long day tomorrow." Maura commanded as she stood up and, at the same time, grasped Jane's elbow and hauled her up.

Jane leaned towards Maura and whispered in her ear. "You may, as you say, not have much luck in keeping friends; but plan on keeping me to be your friend for a very, very, long time."

Maura smiled and blushed slightly as they both walked into the house, hands intertwined at the elbow.


	4. Epitome of an American Beauty

AN: Thank you for all the follows. Reviews are awesome and make my day! Anything y'all would like to see happen? Just leave a comment or PM me. I will try my best to fit it in! By the way, if you wanna see some, uh, sex scenes *ah-hem* please either write it yourself, PM it to me; or if you have another author you know that can do it, you could get them to write it and send it. I will insert it into the story and credit the writer at the beginning and end of that chapter(s).

* * *

The Confederates came every two days to pick up any able-bodied rebel and stick them back into the army. As for the Yankees, they put them into prisons to use as exchange with the Union who had also captured some Confederates. This helped to "empty" the house and make space for more wounded soldiers.

Maura knew that they would be coming soon, and for some reason, she didn't want them to take Jane away. She may be wearing a uniform that was now brown, but she still might be hauled away. Maura went to the chest where she had kept some keepsakes she had taken from her parents. She held out the checkered shirt, followed by the pair tanned breeches, and the suspenders. They all looked to be about Jane's size. Thankfully, her father was not a really big sized man and was built more like Jane – athletic, wry, and reasonably skinny. She hid it in her room first, before she went looking for Jane.

She found her near the fireplace, curled up in a chair and reading a small, worn-out paperback. Maura cleared her throat. "Mr. Romana, could you come up here for a while, I need to change your dressing."

Jane looked up drowsily. "What? I thought one of the nurses told me that she'll only need to change it tomorrow?"

Maura shook her head, "No, just listen to me." It was probably the firmness in Maura's voice and her expression that compelled Jane to listen to her.

Because of her heavily bandaged hands, Jane fumbled a bit as she tried to close the book. Succeeding at last, she stood up, tucked the book under her arm and followed Maura. She was surprised when she was led to Maura's very own bedroom. Pushing open the door, Maura gestured for Jane to enter in. She quickly and quietly shut the door when the both of them were inside.

"Uh, Maura, why do we need to be in your room for you to change my bandages?" Maura ignored Jane's question and went to the bed to pick up the clothing she had chosen.

"Jane, there are going to be soldiers that will be coming soon to pick up both the 'federates and unions. I don't want them to have to guess which side _you_ are on. So, I brought a change of my father's clothes that you can change into. Please do take care of them! I'll try to find you something later. This will have to do for now." Maura handed the clothing to Jane.

"Why can't you just lie to them?" Jane tilted her head and asked.

Maura cheeks flushed a pinkish hue. "I, I can't lie. Every time I do, I get a shortness of breath, feel nauseated, have a quickened heartbeat, and all my muscles might tighten. It'll be better if you dress like this, and I'll let you answer whatever questions the soldiers might ask you."

"Didn't you just tell a lie to get me up here?" Jane drawled.

"That technically does not count as a lie because I am changing your dressing. And by dressing, I say to mean the clothing that you are currently wearing." Maura fired back.

Jane rolled her eyes and snorted. "So, apparently, you can't tell lies, but you can sure find the loopholes within telling a lie."

"Just keep quiet and put the clothes on!"

"Okay, okay." Jane laid her book down on a wooden chest nearby and proceeded to unbutton the only three buttons that she had buttoned on her jacket. There was a slight delay, but the buttons were big and Jane managed to get it unbuttoned. She shrugged the jacket off as best as she could and handed it to Maura who folded it neatly and put it in the corner of her wardrobe.

When she turned around, she saw that Jane was fiddling with the trouser button. This button was at least half as small as the jacket's. And, not to mention that there was another two smaller buttons to go.

Frustration was building up on Jane's face. Maura suddenly knelt down in from of Jane and put her hands on Jane's hands, stilling their movement. "Here, let me." Maura said.

Jane's vision nearly went blank, and her knees were slowly turning into jelly. How many other girls had taken this position in front of her? How many times at the local saloon had Jedidiah the soldier taken some of the call girls up to his room?

Maura had been wondering what created that bulge Jane's pants. She had noticed it the first day they had met, right after they had introduced themselves. She hadn't wanted to bring up, knowing that it would have made for an awkward conversation. Kneeling in front of Jane and pulling down her pants was _not_ the way Maura wanted to find out. However, if life handed you a lemon, go ahead and make lemonade out of it.

Trying to distract herself, Maura posed a question. "Jane, did you manage to use the outhouse at all since you came here yesterday?"

"What? Maura, what kind of question is that?"

Maura looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"Fine, I didn't use at all. I haven't really been drinking a lot of water, so I don't really need to use the outhouse."

Maura knew that the underlying reason was because Jane did not want to ask for help. "Jane, please don't be hesitant to ask for help. If you don't feel comfortable to ask for help with one of the other volunteers, you are more than welcomed to come to me." By now, Maura began pulling down the pants, finally revealing what the bulge was.

It was shaped to look like what it was supposed to represent. It was made out of extremely soft, yet firm leather, with its length about seven inches. There was a harness through which Jane wore it, almost like an underwear.

"Ah, I know what that is. I recently read in a news article that a 28,000 year old stone phallus was recently found in a German cave."

"Maaauuurrraaa! Please, it's embarrassing enough that you have to help change me. Besides, I only put this on when I am not within my own home and tent, which happens quite a lot. It helps with the disguise. Can you please just get done dressing me?" Jane whined. She was now left only wearing her cotton shirt, which she insisted on keeping on and wearing underneath the checked shirt. For it effectively hid her breast – which wasn't really large to begin with – and made her look as flat as a man.

Maura chuckled as she helped put on the new set of clothes. "Jane, you don't have to feel embarrassed. Listen, if you want, I can put up a mattress for you, if it gives you more privacy makes you more comfortable to take that, uh, thing off at night."

"Thank you, kindly, Maura. I will keep that in mind." Jane said sincerely.

Maura knew she shouldn't push it. She just smiled warmly at Jane as she finished buttoning the last button on the shirt. "Come, let's go down."

* * *

Twelve men were already downstairs when Jane came down. Maura had gone to the kitchen to get a jug of lemonade to serve the "guests."

One of the soldiers, spying Jedidiah and the way he was dressed, sauntered up to him. "Who might you be? I ain't see you the last time I was here."

"Well, I'm Jedidiah Romana, Maura's fiancé. Just got here yesterday. I would shake your hand, but, as you can see, I can't." Jedidiah held up his hands.

"Maura never did mention that she had a fiancé before." The soldier rudely did not introduce himself, and merely squinted at Jedidiah, eyeing him like a ravenous college guy eyeing the last slice of pizza.

"Well, yeah. We've never actually met. We spoke through letters. 'Most all the other guys in my regiment had some gal to write back to and I had nobody, so one of our mutual friends suggested that we write each other. Surprisingly, we kept at it. I had reckoned I would come visit her once this darn war was over, but, I got injured, my service got cut short, and who knew, I was brought here for treatment. So, here I am!" Jane lied smoothly.

Just then, Maura bustled in, carrying a jug of lemonade and a few glass cups, and effectively stalling anymore questions that would have come up. "Oh, hi, Dennis. I see you've met Jedidiah."

"Yes, I have. Jedidiah your _fiancé_." Dennis pointedly stated.

Maura made a strangled noise. "Uh, yes, that's Jedidiah." Wanting to redirect the attention, she quickly mentioned, "Well, all the able bodied soldiers are already gathered outside on the front porch. Have a lemonade." Maura shoved a glass into Dennis's hand.

Maura and Jane managed to finally get rid of Dennis and his crew. Once they were out of sight, she turned to Jane. "Seriously? You're my fiancé?!" Maura harshly whispered.

"Well, what did you want me to say? I'm your distant cousin a thousand times removed? I mean, look at us. I look like a mix between an Italian and a native Indian. I could pass as someone who had led a hard life. But, you. I don't think I come close to being related to you. You look like the epitome of an American beauty." Jane burst out. Her eyes widened when she realised what her last sentence meant. "I just heard what that sounded like. I mean, you're pretty, you know. But, you're also, um, nice on the inside. It's not that you're just nice on the outside - I mean you do look good - but it's not just the outer - oh, forget it! You know what I meant!"

Maura was laughing at how flustered Jane was sounding. "Yes, I do know what you meant. I'm pretty."

"Yeah, yeah, anything you say." Jane muttered. "You could at least have warned me that you had a suitor."

"You mean Dennis Rockman? He's hardly a suitor. He only meets me when he comes to pick up the soldiers."

"He seems pretty infatuated with you."

"He might be. I'm not sure. I've got to go back in to help out now. Go occupy yourself." Maura said. "Oh, and Jane, don't even think to hesitate to come to me if you need help."


	5. Thoroughly to Undo Me

AN: Okay, guys, how is the story so far? I was looking through the stats and comparing it with the number of followers and favourites, and it don't look too good. :/ Should I continue this story?

* * *

By some unspoken assent, Jane continued to live at Maura's house. Not only that, they – well, more Jane than Maura – kept up the lie, and pretty soon, it was almost an established fact that Maura really did have a fiancé. Jane even moved to Maura's room where Maura had set up the mattress for her.

There was one thing that still stayed in the back of Jane's mind, though. It was the parting message Korsak had left with her. _When the time is ready, we'll bring you back. I am confident that the Surgeon does not know where you are. I'll send you a message when it is the right timing._

Days turned into weeks, and weeks gradually turned into three months. Both Jane and Maura got to know each other more and more. A certain chemistry was formed between the two of them.

Jane helped out wherever she could. Her hands greatly hindering her. Maura had done some research and helped Jane by aiding her in some physical therapy. Maura got some loose scraps of fabrics, leather, and anything soft that she could get her hands on. She rolled this into a round ball, stuck them together with some home-made adhesive. She gave it to Jane and instructed her to exercise by gently squeezing this ball with as much strength as she could, and as often as she could.

Maura was more than happy to have Jane in her house. Never before had she met someone like her. Growing up, Maura's only acquaintances were those from the upper crust of society, where the most of them spoke one way, thought another way, and acted yet in another way. Interacting with them was like playing a game with combustibles and an open flame. Jane could make her laugh by means of using her sarcastic remarks or dry humour. Jane accepted her as who she was. Accepted Mura with her fact spouting mouth, her bordering on compulsive disorder in the area of cleanliness, and her somewhat naive nature.

Jane, on the other hand, never had a friend like Maura. All the ladies Jane had come across that came from Maura's kind of family were snobbish, and, if she met them as Jedidiah, their only goal was to flirt with him. In some cases, they went as far as to get him into bed, even if their husbands were just a few feet away. Maura was different. She wasn't proud of the money, prestige, knowledge, and service that she was doing. On the contrary, she seemed to be quite oblivious to the talent that she had. Maura said what she meant, and meant what she said.

The both of them knew that they felt something for each other. Even if they didn't acknowledge it yet. For now, they had been simply contented with their friendship.

The day finally came when Maura decided that it was time to remove the bandages. They were both excited. It was evening now, and they had gone up to Maura's room. Jane lay on her belly on Maura's bed, while Maura sat cross legged, facing Jane.

"You ready?" Maura asked.

"Yup, ready as I'll ever be." Jane replied nervously.

Maura gently grasped Jane's right hand and started to unwrapped the cotton gauze. The last layer came off, unveiling the hands. Jane's palms were now pink in colour. There was a puckered white line that went through the middle of the palms and was visible on the back of the hand too.

Maura moved to the other hand. The condition the same as the right. "How does it feel?" Maura asked as she gathered up the gauze.

"Cold. It feels almost cold." Jane whispered. Jane held her hands up and looked at it closely, examining the scars left behind. Looking back up at Maura, Jane was struck by her beauty. The candlelight cast an ethereal glow over Maura's face, giving her an angelic hue.

Gathering her courage, she lifted her right hand up to gently cup Maura's cheek. Maura caught her breath, but did not move away. She looked deep into Jane's brown eyes. "Maura, I've always wondered how my palms would feel against your skin."

"Well, now that you do, how does it feel like?"

"It-it feels like it was meant just for me."

Maura's eyes fluttered close when she felt Jane's thumb move up and down. "I think it was meant for you."

Suddenly, there was a harsh knock on the door, breaking the spell that had wound itself around Maura and Jane. They jerked apart, with Jane rolling down to the mattress below. Maura clambered out of the bed and cracked open the door. "Yes? Oh, it's you, Susie. What is it?"

"Doctor, Isles, one of the soldiers just coughed up a whole lot of blood and he don't seem to be breathing no more."

"Okay, I'll be right down." Maura said as she put on her robe to cover her night gown. Glancing down at Jane, she smiled. "I think the person really knew what he meant when he said that there is 'no rest for the weary.'"

Jane smiled back. "Come, let me help you then." When Jane saw the glow of gratitude, she felt her heart melt, and the words from Alfred Lord Tennyson reverberated through her mind. _She, looking thro' and thro' me/Thoroughly to undo me…_

* * *

_She was the one I had really wanted. That girl called Jane Rizzoli. She belonged to me and me alone. Every night now, since the day I first laid eyes on her, she has constantly been on my mind. She occupies my mind during the day, and she owns my mind during the night. My dreams are all about her. Nothing else. I managed to get close to her once. When I did, I took the chance to inhale her scent deeply. Like a wolf seeking down the scent left by its mate. She smelled of lavender. Soon, that would mix with the scent of fear. _

_I just had to get to her. To own her. I nearly came to make that wish into reality, but luck was not on my side. The cruel gods must have mocked me that day. But, no. No one makes a fool out of me. No one._

_I knew what I was going to do would make her come after me. It was just a matter of time, skill, patience, and all the skills required when hunting. That day did come finally, we found each other, and now she has some souvenirs from me. I would have pulled it off if it weren't for her two superiors that showed up. Maybe the gods are just testing me. Just honing my skills to make me a better hunter._

_Three months has passed now. I am a doctor too, and I know that the wounds would have healed sufficiently now. I know where she is now. I also know who she is with now. Rather than risk it by going out to the prey, now would be the time for the Surgeon to come back and strike again. _

_Set s trap, draw the prey out, let her fall into the trap, and then, she will at last be mine. I took out my twin scalpels and checked them. This were new ones, and I have only used it on dead animals so far. The blades were still shiny after all the practice cuts. After all, a hunter must keep his weapons in top condition. I took a piece of paper, held it out, and slid the scalpel from the top all the way to the bottom, smoothly cutting the paper into two._

_It was a full moon outside. The eerie glimmer of the moon shot down and illuminated the town. I read once that the moon was supposedly a woman, out of loyalty to her husband, swallowed a pill and floated up to the heavens and became the moon. Humans are always making up stories to explain this kind of things. That part of humanity, I will never understand._

_Whatever the case, it was perfect time for the kill to happen. I already knew who the victims were. I don't think Jane would mind that much. From all the information that I gathered, this couple were not that well loved. They wouldn't be missed that much. However, their deaths would still be close to home and affect the rest of the town. And the eyes that Jane had left to watch the town would report it to her soon. _

_She would know who it was, and she would come out of her hiding cove and come after me. What a reuniting we will have! I have fantasied what I will do to her this time. How long should I stretch the torment? How far should I carry on? _

_I smell the air. It smells of rain about to fall. Yes, this is a good night for the hunt. Tonight, I make my move._

* * *

AN: Muahaha! I feel so dark and evil after writing the last half of the story. The legend I referenced is a Chinese one. There are many variations to it. So, the one I used might be different from one that you have heard. Anyways, please do review! Love to read them! :)


	6. If I Love not Honour More

AN: Well, here is chapter five! I hope everything is good so far. Thank you for the positive and insightful reviews or PM. Keep them coming! Because I honestly have no idea how I am doing in terms story line and stuff. By the way, there was nothing sent in for the request made in Epitome of an American Beauty. So, pardon me, but if there is nothing given in, then there will only be a whole bunch of mushiness. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

It was close to three in the morning when Jane and Maura made it back to their room. The soldier had just died of complications from his broken rib injury. Maura tried everything she could with her limited resources, but it wasn't enough. Jane could tell that Maura was upset by the defeated hunch of her shoulder and the frown that was fixed on her face.

She sighed as she lifted the covers to her bed and scooted in. She was slightly surprised and pleased when Jane did the same at the other side of her bed. But Jane didn't stop there. She moved all the till she was right by Maura's side.

"Hey, Maur, I know that you are blaming yourself for that young man's death. But, there was nothing you could have done given your supplies and lack thereof. Please, don't put yourself through this, okay?" Jane looked straight at Maura, but there was no reply. "I don't know if it'll help, but whenever I was upset, my mom would come up to me and envelope me in a big hug. I would pretend that I hated it, even though I loved it when she did that to show me that she cared. Do you mind if I gave you a hug too?"

Jane was scared when she heard Maura sniffle, and that the sniffles were starting to turn into a full blown cry fest. "Shoot. What did I say to upset you?"

"Oh, no, Jane, it's just that that's the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long while!"

Jane chuckled when she heard the reason, and without any hesitation, she wrapped her long arms around Maura, gathering her up, and pulling her into a position where Maura was leaning back against Jane's chest. They sat that way for a few minutes, content in the silence.

"Jane." Maura called suddenly.

"Hmmm?"

"I was thinking, both our parents are gone, I have no one left, and you have only one brother left. The people who dropped you off on my front porch just upped and disappeared. Forgive me if I assume too much, but to me, we only have each other." Maura paused a while to see if Jane was going to respond.

When she didn't Maura continued. "Everyone here thinks you're my fiancé. So, why not we get married? To tell the truth, I think that these past three months have allowed me to get to know you better. And I've come to love the person that you are. Especially with the little gestures that you show me by opening the doors for me, carrying the heavy items when I go down to the town, or by simply asking after me. I really appreciate that, Jane. I really do."

Thirty seconds passed, then a minute. Maura was afraid that she had spoken to rashly an was about to apologize, before Jane replied. "What made you suddenly ask me this question?"

"Well, that young man's death just prompted me to rethink my life. I've almost always never spent time to cultivate a relationship before. And I was thinking how it would be like when this war is over and everything goes back to normal, what will I do? Will I continue to act as the town's doctor? Always rushing here and there. Will all the people I ever know be merely acquaintances? Will I always have to come back to this empty home?"

Jane's heart ached for Maura as she listened to her talk. Jane determined in her heart to share something with Maura in return. "Maura, dear. I, I never knew you felt that way before. I wanna tell you something first. You know why I dressed up as a man and went and joined the army?"

"I guessed that it had something to do with your parents and brother, but I am not for sure."

"You are partly right. Before I joined the army, my brother and I were living with one of our neighbours. Every night, I would promise myself that when I grew old enough, I would leave to find that low life criminal. I would find him and honour my parents and brother when I finally served justice by killing him. Even back then, I kept my ears open for any news of any sort of murders.

"When the war came up, I knew that I had to join the army. Because I thought that that would be one of the ways I could hunt down my parents and brother's killer. I had nobody left. My brother decided to leave and join another regiment when I joined up too.

"To be honest, I didn't really know what I was looking for. I knew he would probably leave some clues, like he did at my house. When the neighbours and I were going through the wreckage, that night, I found a lone teacup with its tea plate, lying on the grass floor. Besides that, the only real memory was of how his voice sounded, and a brief glance that I had of him in the woods eight years ago. Maybe I was hoping that he would strike again, that he would make another kill and I would be there in seconds and try to gather clues on his whereabouts. It never happened. For eight years, there has never been a whisper of him.

"Until that night, he was in my tent when I entered. All along, he had been in the same regiment as me. Right in front of me, and I didn't even know it. It was like a wolf in sheep's clothing. When I was busy listening on what was happening on the outside, I didn't bother to check within the inside of my own regiment.

"He had recognized me and watched me carefully all along. The prey had become the hunter. The only reason I recognized him was only because of the way he said my name, with that cold, creepy, calculative voice of his.

"If it weren't for Korsak and, later, Cavanaugh, who found me and brought me here, I don't think I would have met you, Maura. Now, I tell you all this, to show you that for eight years, my only goal was to find that bastard. When he set that fire to my house, those flames consumed me too.

"Then I met you. You finally showed me that there is another reason to life. However, I don't know if I can give this up, if I love not honour more. I have come to love you for who you are too. I don't think my hands would have made such a speedy recovery without your help.

"But, Maura, please, give me time to think about this. Please?"

Maura was quiet for so long, that Jane feared that she had put her to sleep with the soliloquy she just gave.

"Maura?"

"I'm here, Jane. I am just trying to digest what you just said. Thank you for sharing that for me. And, yes I will give you time to think, I will give you all the time you need. But, please, remember the first night you met me, and you told me that you planned on sticking around here for a very long time?"

"Yes, I do remember, Maura."

"Well, just make sure you do, okay?"

"Of course."

"And, Jane. Now that you told me what happened before you came here, I want to ask – is that why you often have nightmares? I sometimes hear you tossing and turning in you sleep and calling out for somebody."

"Oh, did I wake you up often then? I am so sorry!"

"No, no. You didn't. I'm such a light sleeper anyways. It didn't bother me, really."

"You sure? It's just that, every now and then, I still dream of that monster. He still haunts me."

"I see. It's my turn to offer you something now. When I was young, and whenever I had nightmares, my mother or father would come in to sit by my side and hold my hand until I fell asleep. The nightmares would never come back during the rest of the night. So, Jane, if it helps, would you hold my hand and stay by my side?"

"I would love to Maura. Thank you."

"Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maur."

With that, they both fell contentedly asleep. Both sleeping the most peaceful sleep they had in years.

* * *

_Creeping in was easy, killing them was easier, waiting for the prey to appear is not. That's the part that I hate the most. But that is what is needed when a hunter sets a trap. Patience._

_I wonder how long it would take for the news to reach Jane. A few days, probably? She and her friends had a way of keeping in touch. I probably will never know how they do it, but at least I can use this connection to my advantage._

_Ah, there's another thing. I had doubts at first, whether she would come. What if she was so scared of our first encounter? _

_Ha-ha! But there is something that I have that I didn't have the first time. A partner. Someone who wants something too. Who was willing to work together to get what he needed. Willing to form a symbiosis with me. _

_I look down at the faded photograph that he sent me. I rub the face, wondering if I will get to feel it in real life._

_Aye, together, we will make Jane wonder what 'in that sleep of death what dreams may come…" Yes, _there's the respect that makes calamity of so long life.


	7. Drunk

*UPDATE* Because of the majority of reviews that obviously did not like the previous ending of this chapter, I have changed it drastically and hope this will be more to y'alls liking! :)

AN: Guys, thank you for the all the follows and reviews! Hope this next chapter is good. Thank you also to Cagney for the advise rating!

* * *

Jane smiled as she hung up the laundry. Maura had managed to get some more man clothes for her, letting Jane have more than enough of different changes of clothing she ever had in her life. She was smiling because this was the first real job that heavily involved her using her fingers and hands.

It had been five days since Maura took off the bandages. It still hurt quite a bit, but Jane was learning to bear with it. If there was one thing good about the wounds, she could tell when it was going to rain. Her hands would ache something bad before heaven let down its tears.

It had also been five days since Maura had posed _that _question to her. Jane was still thinking about it. It shouldn't be a struggle, yet it was. For eight long years, she had lived, breathed, and slept all for finding or hearing about the killer.

She had weighed the pros and cons. A few of the pros were:

Stability

Love

A home to go back to

Companionship

And the cons were:

Probably will not be able to go after the Surgeon anymore

No honour for my family

No justice

It was so easy just to say yes to Maura. After all, there hadn't been a peep from the killer for a long, long while.

_It has been five days, I think that is enough time, especially since this would be an easy choice. I can't spend forever mulling over my answer. _Jane made up her mind as she stuck the last peg onto the clothesline.

She was about to head back to the house when she heard a whistle. She froze in her tracks. There it was again. Loud and clear. It was a special whistle tune that she, Frankie, and Frost had come up with when they were younger.

Back before the Civil War, Frost belonged to Huntingworths, an elderly and childless couple that mainly needed Frost's help for all the heavy lifting. They were more than kind to him and almost treated him like a son.

He was just two years older than Frankie and two years younger than Jane. Frankie and Jane would often go over to the Huntingworth's and get Frost to play with them when he was free. Or Frost would head over to the Rizzoli's and look for them.

They came up with a whistle tune that would let each other know that they were approaching.

Jane looked around. There was only the small clearing surrounding the house before the field of tallgrass prairie took over. Jane walked to the edge of the field and whistled back. "Frost? Frankie?"

A patch of grass rustled, indicating where the person was. Jane kept her eyes fixed on the spot where she had seen the grass sway, and she moved towards it. Upon reaching it, she saw a crouched figure. "Frost?" she called as she squatted down beside him.

"Hey, Jane." Frost greeted. They clasped hands.

"Frost! It's so good to see you! What are you doing here? It's dangerous for a black to be seen in this here area."

"I know, Jane. But something happened back home. Stanley and his wife were murdered five days ago."

"Uh, okay. I am not happy to hear that news, but we both know that Stanley and his wife were not the best loved couple in town. In fact, I think they were the most hated."

"It was the way in which they were killed, Jane."

"How?"

"Their throats were slit, and there was a teacup left on the floor."

Jane felt all the air rush out of her lungs as she sat down hard on the ground. "You – you mean, this could be the Surgeon now? A-after all this years?"

"I think it's a trap, though. Think about it, eight years, there's nothing. Then suddenly, he comes back and kills a couple, same way he did all those years back. What's more, it happens right where you were born."

"I don't care. This could be a break. If it were a trap, then he would surely be there. I might finally be able to finish this all."

"I knew you would want to know. But, I am also trusting you to have enough judgment to handle this situation."

"Thank you, Frost. Thank you very much. I will try to get back to Kentucky as soon as possible. Would you want to come into the house for a while?"

"No, thanks. I've got to get going, and I have got enough provisions." Frost said as he patted the back pack that he had set next to him. "Besides, I have to go back now. The Huntingworths died six months ago, and they left me everything."

"Oh, Frost. That's so good for you! Not the part that the Huntingworths passed, though. They were one of the nicest couple that lived in town."

"Yeah, they were. At least they lived to a ripe, old age and believe it or not, they both died in their sleep at the same time. Quite romantic." Frost smiled. "Think about Jane, please?"

"Wow, okay." Jane stood up and shook Frost's hand. "Well, see ya soon, Frost. Safe trip to you."

Jane headed back to the house. She thought she knew how she was going to answer Maura. However, this new information changed everything. Jane walked into the house and went straight to the kitchen, where Maura was probably in at this timing, for she usually helped out during the meal preparations. She spotted Maura as soon she stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey, Maura, could I talk to you for a minute?" Jane asked.

Maura looked up from the grits that she was stirring. "Could it wait a while? I am kind of busy right now."

"It's quite urgent."

Maura, sensing that Jane would have bodily pulled her out of the kitchen if she did not come, handed the spoon to Susie. "Susie, you're in charge for now."  
Maura followed Jane who headed back out into the field. "Maura, I just got news that the man who killed our parents is back in my home town. I have got to go back."

Maura stated at Jane. "What about that question I asked you?"

"I don't know, Maura, I don't know. But, I cannot let this opportune moment pass me by."

"I thought you told me that you would think about it. Wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"I am thinking about it!" Jane grunted in frustration. "Why does everyone keep telling me to think? I do that all the time. I keep thinking and thinking and thinking. That's all I ever do, there has to be a time for action too, you know?"

Maura was taken aback by Jane's sudden impassioned manner of speaking. "Jane, I am not saying that you don't think."

"I'm sorry. My friend from back at my home town just came to inform me that a couple was murdered five days ago. I've got to –" Jane was cut off when Susie stuck her head out and called for Maura.

"Uh, doctor Isles? I think we need some help back here. There's an emergency, and the kitchen is starting to get into a mess."

Maura closed her eyes and bit back a retort. She looked straight into Jane's eyes. "Please, if our friendship meant anything, don't leave just yet." And with that, Maura turned to go back into the house.

Jane clenched her hands and made a frustrated sigh. "Ow, ow, ow…" She groaned when she clenched her fists to tightly. Jane started down the road to town. She couldn't stand being still right now.

Kicking at the stone and dust, Jane gradually found herself standing in front of the Dirty Robber, the town's local saloon. For three months now, Jane had not touched a drop of alcohol – well, except for that small sip when she first came here. Other than that, Jane hadn't touched it. She did think of having a bottle now and then, but she wasn't that addicted to the booze just yet. Standing at the store front, Jane felt the beckoning of an old friend, telling her to enter in.

_Hell, why not? It sure does help to take my mind all these stupid things. _Jane pushed open the doors and strode right in.

* * *

Three bottles, two mugs, and seven shots later, Jane stumbled more than walked back to Maura's home. It was two in the morning by the time Jane made it up to their room, although with quite a lot of noise.

Maura was already tucked into bed when she heard the door to the room was abruptly pushed open. "Jane! Is that you?"

"Heeeyyy, Maaauuurrr!" Jane's speech was slurred, and Maura could immediately tell that Jane was drunk. Jane swayed as she made her way to Maura's side of the bed.

Maura immediately shrank away from Jane. "Jane, go away. You're drunk. You either sleep on the mattress or you get out of the room, until you sober up."

Jane did not listen at all and instead, she just sat down on the floor, and leaned her head onto the mattress so that she was looking directly at Maura.

"You are so pretty, you know that? You're my Madonna." Jane spoke dreamily. She continued to stare directly at Maura, who was starting to feel uncomfortable with the jabbering Jane. However, she remained silent and let Jane continue to speak what was on her mind.

"I really miss my parents, ya know that? I honestly thought that I was going to die of craziness, if that's possible. But the only thought that kept me alive was the thought of revenge!

"When I turned eight, my mom had sewn a little corn doll for me. My dad had carved a slingshot. You couldn't have gotten a bigger contrast than that. But I would pay equal attention to them, using the slingshot during the day, and cuddling with my doll at night. Because in my mind, I didn't want to hurt the toys' feelings."

Maura smiled at the memory Jane was sharing with her. She watched closely as Jane began to stand back up to loom over her.

"And then that murderer had to come along. He burned those keepsakes along with the entire house, leaving me and Frankie nothing!" Jane started to dry heave, indicating the distress she was in, as the tears started to fall.

Maura couldn't stand it anymore, she scooted to the other side of the bed and patted the vacated spot, indicating for Jane to join her. Jane listened and moved right in beside Maura. They sat in silence for a while, before Jane suddenly turned to move straight towards Maura, reaching her hand out to touch Maura's face.

"Oh, Maura, I love you so much, it hurts. Yet I love my parents and Tommy too! I don't want to hurt you. Yet I don't want to just let that bastard roam free. I know he's down there somewhere." Jane said as she brought her face closer and closer towards Maura.

Maura could feel Jane's lips hovering over hers, just a few millimetres more, and they would be kissing. But Jane abruptly lurched forward, head landing on Maura's shoulder, finally passed out from all the booze.

Not wanting to miss this sudden closeness, Maura put her arms around Jane and held her there. She sat quietly, analysing all that Jane had just said. _I can make this easier for Jane, even if it is not easier for me. After all she's been through, she deserves a break. And I can give her that break._

* * *

Please do review and let me know how this one turned out. Love.


	8. Let You Go

AN: Well, here is the next installment. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Sunlight pierced through the window, its rays waking Jane up.

_Ow!_ Was Jane's first thought. There was a headache that was pounding away in her head. It hurt something awful. She held out her hands to shield the sunlight. Only then did she notice that she was lying on Maura's bed. This hadn't happened since the night the soldier had died.

She sat up suddenly, making her head spin round and round. Jane had the urge to throw up. She fell off the bed and looked for the commode. Thankfully, it was empty, although, it was not after Jane was done with it. She wiped her mouth with her sleeves. She tried to get up and get changed, she had always been up early, helping Maura about the house.

But the headache grinding away in her brain was so painful, she gave up and just lay on the bed.

She tried to recall what had happened last night. _There was drinking, I think. I made my way back to Maura's house. Then..._ with a start, bits and pieces started coming back Jane, and they weren't forming a very pretty puzzle. _I walked into the room, came to Maura. Did I touch her? Dang!_

The door opened and Maura walked in, her face was drawn. "Oh, you're up." Her voice was neutral.

"Uh, yeah. I am."

"Here are some clothing you can change into." Maura handed Jane a few articles of clothing. She smelled a certain stench coming from the commode. Looking at Jane, she asked, "Are you having a headache?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Having a bit of trouble remembering things?"

"Uh, that too."

"Hmmm... Classic signs of a hangover."

"What, that's it? No gibberish sounding scientific terms for this thing known as hangover?" Jane tried to inject a bit of humour.

"No. If you drink too much, you simply wake up with a headache and will sometimes throw up. In addition, inhibitions are usually compromised. Tongues start to loosen."

With the word 'inhibition' and 'loosen', every single memory of what happened last night flooded into Jane's mind. _I came back drunk, I said some stuff, I collapsed right on top of her – what exactly did I say that made Maura look so sad now?_

Not only did those memories come back, but others too, from times when Jedidiah had treated girls roughly after he had a drink too many. It helped him to forget, even if was for a moment, the worries of life that he had burdened himself with.

But, this was Maura. And Maura was something else. She was a different person altogether. Maura had also fallen in love with Jane, accepted her as who she was, accepted that Jane was also Jedidiah. No other girl had done that.

"Shoot, Maura, I, I came back drunk, didn't I?"

Maura's silence said it all.

"Oh, Maura, I am so sorry! I am such an idiot. I didn't mean it at all. I wasn't myself. I wasn't thinking. Did I hurt you or anything? Please, will you forgive me?" Jane begged, she had slid off the bed and was on her knees, in front of Maura. Tears were streaming down her face.

Maura was a bit taken aback by Jane's actions. But her sincere apology and her humbling posture touched Maura's heart. She put her arms around Jane's shoulders and pulled her up. "Jane, I forgive you. I already did. And, don't worry, you didn't hurt me at all. On the contrary, you actually said a bit, and that set me thinking." Maura paused a bit before carrying on:

"Jane, I want you to go back home. I realise that if you don't settle this, you'll probably always have this nagging feeling in you. So, here, I took the liberty of packing a bag for you." She released Jane, walked back to the door, picked up the bag and walked back to hand it over to Jane. "Once you're changed, you can be on your way. I've got another bag that has food in it. Come down and get it when you're done."

"Maura, wait. Is this your way of sending me out of your life? Please, please, just give me a bit more time. I'm sure I can sort this out."

"No, Jane. It was obvious that last night happened because you _didn't_ want to think. If you want to come back afterwards, you are more than welcome. I just don't want to have to contend with a 'life goal' for your attention. Jane, just go." And with that, Maura turned and left the room. _Don't make it harder than it already is._

* * *

Maura was more than saddened to see Jane go. A dark blanket of sorrow settled in the bottom of her heart. She had just given Jane a chaste hug before trudging back into the house. The people in the house could have seen the look of despair on her face, and realised that something had happened between Maura and Jedidiah.

Three days after Jane had left, Maura was taking stock of the supplies they had when one of the volunteers came looking for Maura. "Doctor Isles, Major Rockman is outside waiting for you."

Surprised, Maura walked out onto the front porch to find Dennis and one other soldier standing there. "Dennis, is anything wrong? You aren't due to come until tomorrow."

"Hi, Maura. Yes, I know that I am not supposed to come today, but, there was some discreet information that has been passed on to me, and I would need to enter your house to investigate this information."

"Uh, okay. May I know what exactly you are looking for?"

"Sorry, that is something I cannot share with you right now."

Dennis and the other soldiers entered the house and started searching the house. They tried to make as little mess as possible when they were near the patients. But, when they came to some of the rooms, that did not hold as many people, or none at all, they nearly trashed the entire room. Maura's room was the one left in the worst condition, and it was where they found what they were looking for.

Maura's heart rate started galloping wildly when she saw that Dennis was holding a piece of white paper in his hand. She was still standing outside on the porch. "Maura, I think we found what we were looking for."

"What is that?" Maura asked.

"Apparently, this is a letter from one of the Union generals. Received by none other than your fiancé, Jedidiah. There are some other things written here, but, it says right here, 'Thank you for all the help and intelligence you have provided.'"

"What?"

"Did you know that Jedidiah was actually in the Union army?"

Maura could not lie, and her silence condemned her.

"I take it that you do then?"

More silence.

"Well, then. I am afraid that we will have to ask you to come with us to the Confederate camp with us."

Maura protested, "Please, I never knew about this. What would this house do without me? I have to stay and help out."

"We will get doctor Pike to take over for the time being."

Maura snorted. While she was the unofficial town doctor, doctor Pike was the official doctor. Doctor Pike was now in his forties, twenty years Maura's senior, but, he was so slow about everything, that the patient would be already buried six feet under by the time he finished cleaning and setting up his medical tools.

Dennis addressed her one more time. "Maura, you do not have a choice. Please do come with us, or we will have to use force."

"Okay, okay, I will. Just give me a few minutes to arrange things with my assistant, Susie."

Dennis nodded in reply and Maura dashed in to arrange everything as fast as she could. It was really up to the volunteers and Susie to make sure that this make shift hospital run. Maura knew she could not depend on doctor Pike at all.

Gathering an extra coat on her way out, she was escorted to the three horses tethered outside.

Dennis offered his hand and said, "You will have to ride behind me."

Maura had no choice but to accept the proffered hand and mounted the steed. The ride there was solemn and quiet. Almost as if the verdict had been handed down that she was already branded a traitor and that she should hang.

They brought her to one of the smallest tents and planted a guard outside. There was only a thin mattress laid out on the ground, a small stool, and that was it.

Before Dennis left, he ducked his head under the tent flap and spoke to Maura. "For your sake, I hope that tomorrow's questioning will go all right. I will try my best to help you out. But you will have to cooperate as well, understand that."

Maura mutely nodded her head in reply. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Please do review. Love to read them. Or follow too!


	9. Betrayed

Jane managed to hitch hike to through Georgia and got as near as she could to the border between Kentucky and Tennessee. Each time, she got a ride, she made sure to change her name. She even dressed as a girl a few times, for Maura must have foreseen that it would be a good disguise and packed a dress in for Jane. Her stories varied. Sometimes, she would tell the driver that she was going to visit a relative that got hurt; sometimes Jedidiah told them that he was going to join the army.

But one thing Jane always kept the same, was the fact that she was with the Confederates. She was not going to have her cover blown by the fact that she was actually a soldier in the Union.

One thing she couldn't get out of her mind was what had happened on that night. The night that she had returned to Maura's house drunk. She did not want to leave Maura that day. But, Maura had been right in sending her back to Kentucky to take a look at this new murders.

She was right too with having to contend with something else in Jane's life. During the nights that Jane camped out, she would stare at the stars and think about Maura. About how she was doing, about whether she was coping with the every new batch of patients that came in. About how she – Jane – was going to make it up to Maura.

Jane made a final hitch hike in Tennessee and sneaked through the woods to Kentucky. As she went through the woods, she felt a cold shiver travel down her spine. The fog rising from the ground was not helping the creepy feeling in any way. She felt the stagnant breath of Fear breath down her neck, causing all the hair to stand. She felt that there were eyes all over the woods. It was in this forest that she had heard that bastard's revolting, unctuous voice calling her name.

She knew this forest like the back of her hand, and quickened her pace. After just a few minutes, she burst out of the forest. There, under the rolling knolls was the skeleton of what used to be her house. The land around still belonged to her and Frankie. But the both of them had chosen to do nothing about it and just let it sit.

Long, green vines had sprung up, choking and clinging onto the remaining timber. Grass had now inhabited the entire living area, leaving no trace of the fire that had raged over there. The only memorial was the frame of the house.

Jane paused to take a look at the sight. She took in a deep breath to calm herself down and made her way to the Huntingworths. She had changed back to the dress Maura had packed. Everyone in this here town, excluding Frost, had known her as Jane and only Jane, and she wasn't going to let them know any different.

She whistled when she approached what was now Frost's house. A minute later, the door opened and Frost stepped out. "Hey, there Jane. Good to see you again. Not bed, eh? Made it in three days. Just let me get some things settled here, and I'll bring you over to Stanley's place."

"Sure thing, Frost. If ya don't mind, I would like to leave my stuff here."

"Make yourself at home, Jane."

Jane stepped in. Frost had not changed much of the decor and had kept most of the things the way Mrs. Huntingworth had. She quickly set her bag down on the sofa and headed back out.

Frost joined her soon enough and brought her down to Stanley's house. It was just a few houses down from where he stayed. The town was relatively quiet. Most of the families' sons and even some fathers had left to join the war.

Jane saw a face peek out from one of the windows. The face suddenly broke out into huge grin and was soon flying out the door. It was none other than Constance, the neighbour that had taken care of Jane and Frankie for the few years that they had stayed in town.

"Janie, dear! Is that you?" Constance exclaimed loudly.

"Aunt Constance! It is so good to see you." Jane said as she hugged Constance back.

"My goodness, look at you! All so big already. Where have you and Frankie been? You just stayed in this here town for a year before you moved. We haven't seen you for so long. Seven years, can you believe that?"

Jane had not told anybody, but she had been back to visit her parents grave for quite a few times within that seven year span. She had once brought back this flower called self-heal, to plant at her parents and Tommy's graves. "Well, ma'am, we've basically been all over, ya know."

"Wouldn't you like to come over for some tea? There's not much, what with the war and everything, but, there are still some treats left."

"I would love too, but I have things to attend to first. I'll pay you a visit later?"

"All right, dear. Make sure you come over!" Constance replied as she gave Jane another parting hug.

Frost and Jane finally made it to Stanley's place. There was nothing remarkable about it, or anything that caught Jane's attention. There was still an arc blood spray across the ceiling. They had tried to scrub away the blood mess, but they had not managed to clean away every trace.

Jane wandered around the house. "Did anyone try to find any clues?"

"Yes. They did, when the town's acting police officer had gone through the house. Nothing useful was found, though." Frost sighed.

"Did they check the bedrooms?"

"Yeah, they did. Just glanced through it, from what I heard. After all, they reasoned that the crime scene happened in the living room and didn't really spend a lot of time in the other rooms."

"Okay, I'll go check out the master bedroom first."

Jane clambered up the steps, with Frost following closely behind. The sunbeam was streaming through the glass panes, providing an ample source of light. She approached the room and pushed open the door.

The first thing that caught her attention was the thing stuck onto the pillow. She dashed over and halted when she finally saw what it was. She nearly keeled over in shock. There, with a carved wooden scalpel inserted right through the middle and attaching it to the pillow, was a picture of Maura. There was a sprig of self-heal and a crucifix looped around the handle of the scalpel.

* * *

Maura was awakened at the crack of dawn by Dennis. He had given her a hard loaf of bread and a warm cup of milk. She had not slept well, in fact, she had not slept at all.

Throughout the entire night, all she could think of was whether Jane truly had indeed been corresponding with the Union. Yes, Maura had known all along that Jane was a Yankee, but Jane had not struck her as someone who would be a spy.

Jane had been brought in to her, hurt, broken, and in need of attention. Was she actually injured because she nearly got caught as a spy? Was everything Jane had told Maura a lie? Was anything Jane had said true or false or a bit of both? Could Jane have actually written those letters down with her bandaged hands? Maura didn't know. Her brain felt like it was going to burst from the maze of confusion forming in her mind.

"Once you are done eating, we can commence with the questioning." Dennis said as he handed Maura the food.

"In here?"

"Yes. Since there is no official 'questioning room', we will do it in here, once I am pretty sure whether I should bring you to the official state prison or not."

"In that case, you might as well start now. I have no appetite whatsoever."

"As you wish then." Dennis settled himself down on the small stool, leaving Maura to sit on the mattress.

"Doctor Isles, did you not know that Jedidiah was a Union soldier?"

There was no use hiding now. She couldn't lie too, she had no choice but to come clean. "Yes, I did."

"When did you know?"

"The day he came to my house."

"Did you ever see him writing any letters?"

"No, I did not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Maura looked straight into Dennis eyes when she answered.

Dennis stopped his questions and leaned out the tent to address the lone guard. "Hey, you go take a break now. I got this. I will get a replacement once I am done questioning this lady."

"Yes, sir!" the soldier saluted and went his way.

Maura was now starting to get worried. The gleam in Dennis eyes had changed. She could tell that the questioning was just about to go on a whole different level.

"Maura, tell me. Who is Jedidiah Romana?"

Maura just stared back questioningly at Dennis, not sure how to reply.

"Come, I will make it easier for you. It kind of surprised me when you suddenly had a fiancé. I always thought you were single. If not, why would I be the one who kept volunteering to come over and pick up the prisoners of war and soldiers? I mean, I am a Major, I could easily just let some other guys do it.

"I actually did some background checks on this so called Jedidiah. And, to be honest, I really had to dig hard to find out about this so called 'guy.' I was lucky when I found somebody who really knew who Jedidiah was. Tell me, Maura, what is _her _real name?"

All the air seemed to leave the room. "Ho-how did ya know?"

"Let's just say that I found a very, very informative doctor, specifically, a surgeon. He managed to cut me a really good deal. After meeting him, I found out how much we think alike. It is so rare to find another mind as marvellous as his.

" In exchange for him getting Jane, he would help me get you. Plus, after this little game that the four of us are going to play, you won't have anyone else who will love you back as much as me." Dennis grinned.

Terror over flooded all of Maura's senses. She had to get away, she had too. She moved off from her seated position and made for the entrance. Alas, Dennis was quicker and whipped out his pistol, using the butt of the gun to knock her out.

* * *

How was this chapter? I found it kind of dry. :/ Do let me know!


	10. Down in the Valley

AN: I dunno, maybe it's because last chapter was kinda dreary and so, this chapter is a little bit fast paced as I am trying to capture the actions. So, if you do not really understand what happened, do tell me! Hopefully, this makes up for the lack of action in the last chapter!

* * *

_*Three days after Jane left, and on the day Maura was taken.*_

Two men made their way to doctor Isle's place. They got down from their steeds and knocked on the door. A petite, bespectacled Asian lady opened the door to them. "Hi, how can I help you?"

Both men took down their hats and one of them spoke up. "Hi, my name is lieutenant Cavanaugh, and this is sergeant Korsak. We came here to look for a soldier named Jedidiah Romana?"

The lady's face took on a stunned expression. "Uh, Jedidiah? Doctor Isle's fiancé?"

Now it was Korask and Cavanaugh's turn to look shock. They shared a_what on earth did Jane do? _look. Korsak quickly recovered and replied. "Yes, that would be the one."

"Well, she suddenly had to make a trip back to Kentucky. Not sure for what. I think someone close to her was murdered or something. Oh, by the way, I am Susie Chang, doctor Isle's assistant."

"Ah, okay. Well, could we speak to doctor Isles then?"

Here, Susie's face fell. "Doctor Isles was taken by Major Rockman. I think they had some questions for her. She just went with them this morning."

"What?" Cavanaugh asked. "When will she be back?"

"I'm not sure. Doctor Pike is supposed to come here and take over for a while. So, I'm guessing that Maura would be gone for a while too."

"Okay, thank you then. I guess we'd better be on our way then."

Cavanaugh and Korsak turned to leave. "Vince, the lady said that there was a murder in Kentucky. Do you think Frost came here and told Jane about it?

"It could be. And her supposed fiancée was just hauled away by this Rockman. Do you think something smells fishy here?"

"I think we had better just check this out as fast as we can. I don't like the sound of this." With a mutual agreement, the two men mounted their horses and travelled to Kentucky as fast as their horses could take it.

* * *

Jane dashed out of the house, letting Frost see what had caused his friend to suddenly act like an enraged beast. Frost had never seen this lady before, but he assumed that she was someone Jane knew.

"Jane! Wait up!" Frost yelled at his friend who was heading back to his place. She slowed down her pace a bit, allowing Frost to catch up with her.

"Jane, what is going on?"

"I think that this was a trap. That picture was of my friend, Maura."

"The one who ran that make shift hospital?"

"Yes." Jane grunted in reply.

"Oh, shoot. This was a trap, wasn't it?"

"At least I know where to find her."

"How?"

"That bastard left me a clue. That sprig of flowers came from my family's grave. I brought that plant back a few years back. I don't think I have seen it grown anywhere here in Kentucky. So, it had to come from that site."

"All right, but what are you going to do? You can't just go charging up there!"

By now, they had reached Frost's place and Jane was busy arming herself with the pistol that she had brought along. "Frost, I have to do something. I will go 'charging' up there if I have to. But I will not leave her up there."

"Fine, then I am coming with you." Frost stated as he went to take his own pistol.

"Suit yourself. But make sure you stay out of sight first. I don't know if they are keeping an eye out for other people that come with me. Just stay hidden."

"You got it."

* * *

Maura couldn't tell what time it was for her eyes were blindfolded and her wrist and feet were bound. There was a gag placed into her mouth. All this made her feel extremely uncomfortable when she came to.

She was inside a small wooden box that had doors on one end. Maura realised that it was one of those carriages that were used to transport prisoners. There was a small window on both of the side walls. Other than that, there were no other openings.

She felt the carriage jerk as it hit a pothole of some sorts. She moaned when the shaking caused her head to spin even more. They had been travelling, with what Maura reckoned, for about three days now.

"So, you are finally awake." Dennis voice sounded from where he was steering the horse drawn carriage. "By the way, I just wanted to tell you something too. You know, while I was finding more about this Jedidiah, I learned that he was quite a charming soldier who had been known to be very, _very_ good in bed. That's what some of the ladies told me. Most of them were call girls, ya know? They said he, or she, liked it quite rough. Did you ever get to know how good Jane was?"

Maura knew that all Dennis wanted to do was to provoke her. She tried to let it slip by, but the barb of truth still stung. The carriage yanked to a stop. The muffled sound of boot hit the ground and made their way to open up the doors. "Well, this is as far as I can take you on the carriage. We have to hike our way into Kentucky."

He took out his buck knife, slit the bindings that tied Maura's legs together and hauled her out.

She stumbled as the blood rushed back to her lower limbs. Dennis had to half support her as they trekked through the woods. They finally arrived at their destination. A small hill – with the back of it ending in a steep drop – where three graves were planted. Standing near one of the tombstone was a slightly older man.

He looked to be about in his late fifties, average height, and a crown of severely greying hair. He turned to look at them when he heard them approaching. "You must be Maura."

Maura felt her entire veins freeze over. The way he stared at her with his soulless, glassy eyes; as if stripping her of every thought and memory from her; as if staring straight down into her mind.

"Set her down there, Dennis. Right here, next to Thomas Edward Rizzoli's grave."

Dennis did as he was told.

* * *

Jane drew out her gun as she ran up the small hill where her family's grave was located. She really didn't have a plan. Frost was close behind, but hiding in the woods. All Jane had in mind was to get Maura back safe and sound.

As she gained to the top, she saw something that made her heart stop. There was Maura, bound, gagged, and set next to her brother's grave. Hoyt was crouching right beside her. And standing of to the side, was Dennis Rockman.

_Rockman? What on earth is he doing here? _She finally reached the top and stared down at Hoyt.

"Jaaaanie." Hoyt smiled. He turned to Dennis. "I think that one of her cronies is somewhere nearby. Why not you go search the area?"

Dennis grunted and went his way. Jane warily approached Hoyt and Maura. "Hoyt, I know that you want me. Just let Maura go, okay? And then you can have me." Jane tried to reason.

Hoyt looked at Jane. "You think that after all this years, it would be so easy? Just let her go and take you instead? No, Jane. After all this years of hunting, a hunter has a right to enjoy himself, right? Although, I must say, this is the prettiest bait I have ever seen. Sure did the trick, didn't it?" He taunted as he fingered a lock of Maura's hair and brought it up to his nose.

"Hoyt, don't you dare touch her! Please, Maura has nothing to do with this. Just let her go. She's innocent. Look, I am going to throw down my gun, okay?"

"Aw, how sweet, Janie. But bait and prey don't get to tell the hunter what to do."

Suddenly, there was a series of gunshots reverberated throughout the forest. Hoyt grunted at the abrupt sound. He whipped out his scalpel. He placed an arm around the now squirming Maura and planted the blade near her throat. Maura immediately stilled when she felt the cold bite of the metal. There was already a small trickle of blood and Maura knew that the more she moved, the more chances that the blade would go even deeper.

"Hoyt! Don't. I am begging you." Jane was so desperate, but there was nothing she could do. Hoyt held all the power in his hand, and he knew it. He grinned his feral grin as he dug the scalpel deeper into Maura's neck. Jane could hear Maura's moan of pain.

Just then, Dennis burst back from the forest. "I managed to get a shot of that other guy. Managed to – " he stopped abruptly when he saw what Hoyt was doing. "You filthy bastard! What do you think you are doing? Maura is not to come to any harm."

Dennis was totally unprepared when Hoyt pulled out a small pistol and shot at Dennis. The bullet went low and only grazed Dennis's right thigh. Enraged that he had been betrayed, Dennis turned his own gun on Hoyt. And fired.

You don't become a Major and still be a lousy shot. The higher Dennis went up in the ranks, the more he worked on his aim. It was, therefore, and easy task for him to hit Hoyt while avoiding Maura.

Hoyt crumpled to the ground. Screaming in pain as he did. Jane lounged towards Maura, however, Dennis beat her to it, even with his injured leg. He roughly pulled Maura to her feet.

It was just at that timing when Korsak came running out of the woods too. Cavanaugh was slower as he was supporting an injured Frost.

Dennis, knowing that he was now outnumbered dragged Maura to the edge of the cliff. "If I don't get Maura, no one else will!" Dennis yelled maniacally. "I have wanted her since I first saw her. You," he pointed towards Jane "do not just get to waltz in and take her up like that. I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Dennis, stop it. Can we talk this out reasonably? I promise you that I won't be a snake like that Hoyt and turn around to betray you. Please. Give me a chance." Jane pleaded.

Maura's face and lips were starting to turn pale. The blood from the wound on her neck was spreading across the entire front of her dress. She tried to pull back from Dennis, but she was too weak.

Instead, she turned to common sense. She had seen that Dennis was wounded in the right thigh. If she could just mange to hit that spot, he would probably release her for just a split second, which had to be enough time for her to get out of his reach.

Maura closed her eyes. Willing herself to calm down a bit. What happened next played out in slow motion in Maura's mind.

She became a dead weight, and Dennis, not expecting this let her slip a little lower down his body. Maura pulled her right elbow back and slammed it with all of her remaining strength into Dennis's thigh.

* * *

AN: And that's it for this chapter! Please don't throw sharp objects at me! I just love writing cliff hangers. ;)


	11. Soap Suds

_She became a dead weight, and Dennis, not expecting this let her slip a little lower down his body. Maura pulled her right elbow back and slammed it with all of her remaining strength into Dennis's thigh. _

This move caused Dennis to growl in pain, and at the same time, release Maura from his grip. Maura instantly lurched forward and threw herself to the ground. Rolling away to put as much distance as she could between the both of them.

The moment Dennis had released her, two gunshots rang out. One from Korsak, and the other from Jane. Maura turned to see two holes appear on Dennis chest, and through this holes, two blossoms of red bloomed.

Dennis's mouth opened and closed several times, as if he were trying to say something. He staggered backward, then dropped down the cliff. A wordless howl followed him down the ravine.

Jane rushed forward to Maura's side, finally able to get to her. "Maura, you okay?" She asked as she took of the gag and cut of the ropes around Maura's hand.

Maura merely nodded, to weak and strained to say anything. There was a groaning that sounded off towards their left. They both turned to see Hoyt's form still lying on the ground. He was lying on his back, absolutely still; and the only movement was that of his chest moving up and down, signifying that he was still alive. Cavanaugh gently laid Frost on the ground and moved over, at the same time as Korsak did, to where Hoyt was. Jane helped Maura up and supported her weight.

"Well, let's bring him down to the holding cell." Cavanaugh said. He bent down to lift Hoyt up. However, when he reached to take a hold of Hoyt's shoulder, Hoyt screamed in pain. Cavanaugh jerked his hand back, stunned by the reaction. "What on earth is wrong with him?"

With Jane's help, Maura hobbled over to Hoyt. She looked down at him and asked him, "Hoyt, can you lift your leg up?"

They all could see Hoyt straining to do what Maura had said. His face scrunched up and tears beaded on his forehead.

"I can't. I can't!" he wailed.

"What about you hand? Can you lift that up?"

Hoyt managed to do that, howbeit, with quite a bit of effort.

"I think he has a lumbar sacral injury." Maura diagnosed.

All those gathered around Hoyt looked at Maura. She saw their questioning looks and clarified. "A lower back injury. The bullet must have hit his spinal cord, injuring the nerves there. He might be paralysed from the waist down. You are going to have to move him very carefully."

"Ah, I see." Korsak spoke.

Jane could tell that they were going to take a long time to get down to Frost's house. What with a half paralysed Hoyt, an injured Frost, and an ever weakening Maura. At least Korsak and Cavanaugh were present. With sheer determination and hard work, they made it down to Frost's place.

Jane ran over to Hope's – the town's midwife and also known for her apothecary skills – house and called on her to help. Hope bustled about, she managed to take the bullet out of Frost's side and bandaged him up. She stitched up Maura's wounds and bound them up. But for Hoyt, there was nothing she could do. She did not have the know-how nor the proper tools to do so.

Hope didn't bother to ask why this three extra men and lady were in Frost's house. Years of being called to bandage up various people taught her never to ask how they had been wounded, or ask about the strangers that were sometimes with the victims. Once everything was taken care of, Hope took her leave, although, not before Jane pressed a few bills into her hand.

As soon as she saw Hope of, she went to check on Maura. She was resting in the spare bedroom, the only room which contained another bed other than Frost's. Frost was resting in his own room; Korsak and Cavanaugh were with Hoyt in the barn house. The two soldiers had definitely earned their rest, after all the fast and hard traveling that they did.

Jane peeked in and saw that Maura was still sound asleep. They had put her there as soon as she was cleaned up.

Jane walked into the room, silently positioned a chair next to Maura's bed, and sat down to watch Maura. Burying her face in her hands, Jane tried to sort out her jumble of feelings.

After all this years, she finally had Hoyt. Yet, it wasn't her bullet that brought him down, instead, it was another low life worm that did it. Jane wanted nothing more to just put a gun to Hoyt's head and blow his brain out. But she couldn't. Not with him like that. She couldn't bring herself to just go up to him and kill him in cold blood. She thought she could. But, oh, how wrong she was. She just couldn't.

And Maura was here because of Jane. Because of Jane and Hoyt, Maura got hurt. Hoyt had nearly managed to torture Jane further by killing another person she loved. Jane looked up and stretched her hand out to clasp Maura's hand. She could feel the little bump of the scar from her own palms pressed against Maura's soft skin.

"Maura, Maura. I am so sorry. What would I do without you?" Jane breathed.

Maura shifted slightly before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Jane."

"Hey, Maura. I am sorry, did I wake you?"

"Actually, no. I kind of woke up because I was feeling hungry. Do you – could you get me something to eat?" Maura asked sheepishly.

Jane smiled. "Of course, Maur. Just give me a few minutes to whip up a stew."

Indeed, a few moments later, Jane returned with a bowl of stew in her hand. Jane gently put the bowl in Maura's hands, sat back down on her chair, and studied her for a while.

Maura's cheeks had sunken, making her cheek bones protrude more than it should have. There were eye bags, purple in colour, under her eyes. Her eyes were still a bit glazed over, and teary from exhaustion. Her pallor was a shade lighter than it should have been, for all the blood she had lost. Her slim frame had lost some of its precious weight, giving her a delicate appearance. Both her wrists were chafed raw from the ropes.

Maura hungrily drank from the bowl of stew that Jane had handed to her. Maura's apparent hunger bespoke of the rough treatment that she had endured for the past three days. It made Jane's blood boil to see her friend in this state. She wished that she could resurrect Dennis just so that she could kill him again.

Yet, deep down in Jane's heart, she blamed her own self. Because of her, Maura had been drawn into trouble. _Well, there's no better time than the present _Jane tentatively reached her hand over to Maura's shoulder. "Maura, I am so sorry I got you into all this. I am so sorry for what happened that night too. Hell, I'm such a stupid jerk, Maura. I-I I am sorry." Jane apologized.

Maura made no move to show that she had hear Jane. Instead, she looked at Jane with a guarded gaze. _I can't blame her if she doesn't respond_ Jane thought to herself.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Maura replied. "Jane, I do not blame you for bringing me into this trouble. I do hold you responsible for your drunkenness that night. But, Jane, where do we stand? You have found your family's killer, now what?"

Jane sighed. "I don't know. I thought it would be so easy to just kill him on the spot. But I couldn't. I thought that when I faced Hoyt again, he would have a fighting chance, and it would be so easy for me to just shoot at him. But, I couldn't not when he was lying there, so helpless.

"It wasn't even my bullet that saved you. It was Dennis's. In a twisted, way, he and yourself were the one who saved you. Not I, all I did was just stand there. Helpless. Maybe I am weak or something." Jane muttered. "Maura, would you really still want to be around me? A magnet for trouble, and a weakened vessel? If you would still have me, then I am all yours. I was just thinking what I would do without you. And I couldn't fathom that thought. Maura, would you still have me?"

"Oh, Jane, you are not weak. It takes more strength to hold your passions in than to let it have full rein. You still had a heart and spared that grovelling bastard. That isn't weakness, that's strength. You knew where to find me. You came, and that is enough for me.

"And, Jane, yes, I would still have you. You will be the only one I would have. You know why? Because, I. Love. You.

"That night, when I first asked if you would stay with me, I wasn't lying when I told you that I had come to love the person that you are. Sometimes, I have to catch my breath when I get a glance of you around the house. You know that feeling you get when you meet somebody whom you like? It feels like a net full of butterflies are flying around in my stomach, my heart pumps with excitement.

"There is no way I can adequately describe the way I love you. That is one of those words through which only actions can display its definition. Jane, you are beautiful, and I love you just the way you are."

Jane felt her eyes staring to water. Nobody had said something so nice to her for a very long while now. She reached over to take the now forgotten bowl of stew and set it on the writing desk near the table. Walking back, she took Maura's hand in hers and sat back down on her chair.

"Thank you, Maura. Thank you. I love you too, and I am going to spend the rest of my time trying my best to show it to you."

* * *

MiA the ReD, when you said, "...take Hoyt out..." I infer that you thought Hoyt was dead? If that were so, then I hope this chapter was unexpected. ;)

cjunited38 , Ahahaha...loved your comment. And, as you can see, the chapter was named after your review. :)

Magicfull and Shealyn02, well, here you go!

Coachd120, kinda!

And to the rest of the reviewers, LOVE YOU GUYS!


	12. The Sea of Sunset

AN: Okay, guys, I can continue this story because I have a plot that I think I can develop (just a few more chapters of development) from here – reason why I didn't kill Hoyt off. However, I will take a short break for awhile to plan and write it out. Not only that, I also am starting to film a movie, which means I won't have a lot of time.

I will try my best to end this chapter with a something good enough to just end it here, yet, can be picked up and continue into the next chapter. Do let me know what y'all think! I will definitely try to continue to post - only if you guys want. So let me know.

AN2: So, I did continue it, and I don't really like the way it's going. I am just going to say that for those who just want a normal ending, you can stop here. For those who just want a few more chapters, I will be posting a new story - Love I not Honour More (Appendix).

* * *

It fell on Jane and Korsak to prepare the breakfast. Frost, Cavanaugh, Maura heartily ate of the meal the other two had prepared. A simple affair of cornbread and black coffee.

As soon as they had all sat down, Jane asked the question she had been itching to ask. "Korsak, how did you and Cavanaugh know where we were?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson." Korsak quipped. "I think the sequence of events were partly pure coincidental. When we decided to go to Maura's house, there were actually proceedings that the Confederates are surrendering.

"'Most all the Rebels are moving camp already. Cavanaugh and I thought it was time to bring you back, but Susie informed us where you went and why you went. So, Cavanaugh and I simply came as fast as we could. We heard the gunshots when we were in the woods."

"Ah, I see. I thought more people were going to come running out of that forest, what with all everyone just bursting onto the scene."

They all shared a light smile at Jane's attempt at humour. Maura cleared her throat before saying, "What are we going to do now?"

Frost was the first one to respond. "You guys are welcomed to stay here as long as you like – although, I would prefer it not be an indefinite stay." He grinned.

"I think that Korsak and I will be heading back to the army. We actually are supposed to be en route to somewhere else, but we decided to pay Jane a visit before we reached our destination. Talking about which, what are we going to do with Hoyt? He can only move his arms, head, and a little bit of his shoulders. I just found out that the guy can't even use the darn toilet by himself. I'm glad we put him on the hay." Cavanaugh said

Jane spoke up. "Hey, Frost, do you think if you bring him down to the holding cell and leave him there, the sheriff would transfer him to that state prison they just opened for those prisoners with medical needs?"

"I would think so. They have no choice to, anyways."

"All right, let's do that then. I don't want him in the same town as I am. Korsak and Cavanaugh, you two can be witness enough to put this bastard away for a very long time, right?"

"I am sure we can, Rizzoli." Cavanaugh replied.

"Okay, that's settled then. And I will bring Maura back to Florida. I am sure that her house must be in needs of its ship captain."

All three men shared a secret look. They may have just met Maura for a day, but they knew that she was something special to Jane. They had never seen Jane so subdued or refined when she was with other ladies. Although, yes, that was partly due to the fact that she usually had been Jedidiah at that time. They had never seen Jane care for anybody as strongly as she did for Maura.

The rest of the day passed with all of them doing what they said they would do. Jane helped Frost out with a bit of the farm work, first, but was soon in the house packing up hers and whatever Maura needed for their trip back.

They decided to take one of Frost's horses. Jane insisted that she at least pay him back some down payment. However, Frost would have none of it.

"Just take it as a gift. Maybe a wedding gift." He teased. The reaction of Jane's face was priceless and he had to move as fast as he could away from Jane to avoid her roughhousing.

Before Maura and Jane, however, Jane quietly slipped into the barn house. She found Hoyt lying on the straw bed, looking miserable and sallow. She stared at him for a while before approaching him.

Sensing that someone was here, Hoyt turned to face her. "Janie! So good to see you. You miss me already? Or you regretted your decision not to kill me?"

Jane had to fight the urge to punch that guy in his face. "Maybe I should have killed you. But don't you think this is better? Now you have a scar too. But this one is in your back, and it also will be a daily reminder; because, you will never, ever be able to walk or move your lower limbs at all. At least I still have my hands, ya know. Don't you find that keeping you alive is so much more fun?" Jane snarled back at him. Her eyes were ablaze with raw fury, and Hoyt flinched slightly when she came to close to his face. "I win, Hoyt, you lose. The prey turns out to be the hunter, and now you will be the deer rack hanging in my living room."

Satisfied that she had gotten her point across, she turned to leave. But before she reached the door way, Hoyt's voice slithered over. "This is not over, Janie. Not yet. While I am still alive and breathing, you and Maura will always be in my mind. And I will still be your nightmare."

Jane paused for a while, wanting to lash back in any way. _But that's what Hoyt wants, a reaction. And I will not be giving him anything. _And with that, she turned to walk back to Maura.

Jane and Maura made their way safely back to Florida. True to Korsak's word, the Confederate army was staring to disband or move out. By the time the two ladies had reached back to Maura's home, the army base that had been nearby was gone.

Maura nearly didn't want the journey to end. She enjoyed the closeness between her and Jane, who was sitting behind her on the horse, dressed once again, as Jedidiah with his checked shirt, tanned pants, and brown suspenders. She could feel Jane's breath ghost across her neck, the warm feeling of Jane's arms around hers, holding the reins. She had given Jane a haircut just before they left, keeping the wild locks tamed.

All through their journey back home, Jane was silently thinking. She wanted to tell Maura something. But, Jane was nervous.

As the sun slowly sank back down to disappear beneath the earth, the house slowly came into view when Jane suddenly pulled on the reins, effectively stopping the horse. She jumped down and held out her hands to help Maura down.

"Jane, what is this about? Why'd ya stop suddenly?"

Jane set Maura down on the ground, then she herself bent down on one knee to kneel in front of Maura. She took one of Maura's hands, and looking up at Maura's beautiful, hazel eyes, Jane said, "Maura, before we step into your house, I would like to ask you one thing. I know we said that we loved each other, and, I, uh, know this probably wouldn't come as a shock to you. I have been thinking about what you said to me, regarding marrying you. And, I would like to do this the proper way, so, Maura – do you happen to have a middle name?" Jane broke off and asked.

Maura chuckled lightly at the abrupt question. "As a matter of fact, I do. But, it is such an old name, it will be funny when you hear it."

"Oh, come on, Maur. I won't laugh, and I will even tell you mine. It can't be worse than yours."

"Fine, it's Maura Dorthea Isles."

Jane's body shook when she heard the middle name. She yelped when she felt Maura smacking her shoulder and crying, "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was that bad. Your middle name reminded me of a distant relative that I had. She was one of the most repulsive yet intriguing person I ever knew!"

"Oh, you rascal!"

"Okay, okay. I will tell you mine. My middle name is Clementine. Jane Clementine Rizzoli."

Now it was Maura's turn to laugh. "My goodness, that does sound weird for a person like you! It's a good thing I didn't promise I wouldn't laugh."

"Yeah, whatever. Now that we got that part straightened out, let me continue."

Maura stilled her laughing and looked seriously back at Jane.

"I have never met someone like you. There has been no one that I have met before that made me want to spend the rest of my life with him or her. I am not going to waste my time describing what you are to me, because that feeling is indescribable. It is, like you said, words that can never be used to describe it, only actions can. Maura Dorthea Isles, would you marry me?"

Tears of joy were staring to slide down Maura's cheeks. She threw herself at Jane, causing them to fall to the grass. The horse snorted, and pulled his hoof back, annoyed that they had nearly landed on his leg.

"Yes, I will! I will, I will, I will!" Maura kissed Jane on the mouth before each _I will_ that she said. Jane was elated and she caught Maura's lip between hers. She took the opportunity and kissed her tenderly, putting as much gratitude and honour as she could within that one kiss.

They both came up gasping for air. Jane gently tucked a lock of Maura's curls back behind her ears. "Come on, let's get back home. I am almost afraid of what kind of damage Pike has done to my house." Maura said as she stood up and offered her hand to Jane and pulled her up.

Jane took the bridle, tugging at the horse to follow.

And both Maura and Jane walked towards the house, with the setting sun painting a beautiful picture in the background.


End file.
